Someone to Love Me too
by Captara
Summary: There was once a long time saying,"For every Sora who shed a being, there was a knight to protect that being, a Riku" What if it was reversed and done differently? What if Riku left behind a form of his behind in the realm of sleep? Will a new manifested Vanitas find another reason for living? Or just continue with his first plan to join the X-blade? Vanitas/Dremku(DreamDropDRiku)
1. Preview Prelude

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song, Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy (If I did I would make it sooo yaoi…- smile-)**

**Author Note: **Okay well the song is from Anna Blue-So Alone. If you like it please look up the song, it really is an amazing and beautiful song. I thought it would fit this.

* * *

It all started out just like any other lazy day, for the one who kept this world clean. It was the job of a dream eater spirit after all, chasing away the nightmares all while protecting the realm from danger and utter darkness. Well, less darkness more of the nightmares itself. It was not uncommon to see at least one of many swarming about causing ruckus in their own cute way. Though, It was not cute to one or should I say one of another breed of dream eater. Now most would think that this being that protects this world, would be the anti-hero turned good, but is still kinda walking on both sides, Riku. Well, sadly you are correct yet wrong all at the same time. The one named Riku was indeed named Riku, but he was not the male at all. If memory serves us any good while I tell this tale to you, you would remember another being of the name of Repliku. He was another cast away, well not a cast away, but that's a long story. Yet, even he was Riku and funny enough not Riku. This brings us to another 'cast away' a spirit in the form of Riku, Dremku.

Now I know what're thinking, who the heck is a Dremku? Well, my fine friends, Dremku is the dream eater spirit that took the form of Riku. We call him Dream Eater Riku, DreamRiku, or Dremku. You see, the real Riku didn't need the power to dwell into the realm of eternal sleep and dreams. He has already moved on by now, became a Master now even. He wouldn't need this state of mind anymore, this power anymore. Which leaves this great power roaming about in ever sleep. You remember Anti-Sora right? Well he remained hooked up with Repliku, after all the memories were placed where they needed to be. You remember DataRiku and DataSora right? Well, they hooked up as well after the adventure was over. Hmm, seems familiar now does it? Another example you say? Sure, everyone knows Roxas and Axel hooked up a long time ago. Then again, there was once a long time saying,"For every Sora who shed a being, there was a knight to protect that being, a Riku."

Is it making since yet? No? Okay let's try this again, Vanitas, one born out of hate and evil emotion is still considered a missing link in the chains of Sora. So is this new being Dremku from Riku, so why are they not together? Well, that all changed one day, and it was only a matter of time before the spirits of Sora and Riku finally found each other. It's probably better to let him tell you the story, a story about a Spirit Dream Eater and an Unversed Master.

-3-

**Someone to Love Me Too?**

**_My face against the window pane_**  
**_A tear for every drop of rain_**

**_I am so lonely and so sad_**  
**_You're the reason that I'm feeling bad_**  
**_I am so lonely and so sad_**  
**_Living in a dream I've never had_**

**_My face against the window pane_**  
**_A tear for every drop of rain_**  
**_I'm living like already I have died_**  
**_Have died_**

**_Emptiness a present past_**  
**_A silent scream to shatter glass_**  
**_I have to go; it's time for me to fly_**

**_I am so lonely and so sad_**  
**_You're the reason that I'm feeling bad_**  
**_I am so lonely and so sad_**  
**_Living in a dream I've never had_**

**_(Wake me with your kiss)_**

**_Who will care if I'm not here?_**  
**_If suddenly I disappeared?_**  
**_No one's gonna notice it at all_**

**_Dying flowers in my hand_**  
**_I'm vanishing from where I stand_**  
**_It isn't yet too late to get the truth_**

**_I am so lonely and so sad_**  
**_You're the reason that I'm feeling bad_**  
**_I am so lonely and so sad_**  
**_Living in a dream I've never had_**

**_So lonely and so sad_**  
**_You're the reason that I'm feeling bad_**  
**_I am so lonely and so sad_**  
**_Living in a dream I've never had_**

**_I am so lonely and so sad_**  
**_You're the reason that I'm feeling bad_**  
**_I am so lonely and so sad_**  
**_Living in a dream I've never had_**

**_So lonely and so sad_**  
**_You're the reason that I'm feeling bad_**  
**_I am so lonely and so sad_**  
**_Living in a dream I've never had_**

**_(Wake me with your kiss)_**

It's cold and this I know because it's what I have been 'feeling' for a long time now. I drift without a form or some type of artificial existence just floating here. It's funny because I have been scared or even worried wondering where the heck I am. Yet, for some reason I 'feel' like I have done something like this before. I know I haven't because like I said, I don't exist, well I least I don't think I do. I wonder how long I have been here and even started to think that maybe I shouldn't even be here at all. The mist that I'm made out of moves slowly throughout this vast empty space, making swirls of beautiful colors of purple, blue, white, and yellow. I smile, well I think I'm smiling, but it makes me happy to see something so beautiful. I wish I was beautiful like this all the time, but I know I can't. I can't shake the idea that I'm some monster that needs a second chance or to be forgiven. I lay here thinking and wondering that maybe my past life, wasn't what I really wanted to live. After all, I'm a monster...

I keep worming my way around the empty space minding my own business, when this other swirl of dark matter starts forming right before me. I move slightly to get a better view, and suddenly see specks of crimson red and nightmare black form. I admit, I did get a little excited, because I started thinking that just maybe I would not be so lonely here. I won't have to keep wondering that my existence was all for none. I'm not a monster who has no meaning in its life. I am not alone. The dark matter slowly forms and takes the shape of a male around my age or older, if I had an age. He starts showing signs of black spiky hair and a body of toned muscle. I can't see his face due to the murky darkness. He's not wearing any clothes, but that's fine because the dark matter covers anything...well important. He floats there for a good long hour, and I start to think that maybe the poor male has died. I turn to keep my distance, so I wouldn't disturb anything in its last moments. I didn't know that turning my back was probably the most scary thing to do in my life.

He had me by the throat, clutching tightly to the point that I was starting to wonder just how he even found my throat. I mean I was just a bunch of only Gaia knows what. I had no actual form, body, or anything at all. Well, he found something while being behind me, and it hurt. I gasped out loud choking what life source I had. He moved closer to my what would have been my ear and seethed, "What is this place and how to get out? If you don't tell me I will kill you..." I reached up for his hand enclosed tightly around my 'throat'. He then moved much quicker than what I had expected, and pinned me to the ground that I didn't even know was there. He leaned in closer to my face, and only then I was able to see his eery glowing gold eyes. He had a face that seemed so familiar to me, that my chest started to ache. He growled hastily not very please with my non-response,"I'm not a very patient person, you might want to tell me before I snap your pathetic neck." I glared suddenly to my attacker before snapping back with no self-control. "You're playing a little rough Sora-" I slapped a quick hand to my mouth as the other male quickly got off of me. Hours had passed and we both remained quiet of what seemed like forever. He was the first to actually speak. "Who are you?"

I glanced up towards him and frowned while finding my voice speaking out a soft tone. "I don't know that for my self. I-I just kinda of auto piloted it." I glanced at my newly formed hands and lower body. I had a form and an actual body. The clothes included were, jeans, shoes, and a sleeveless jacket vest. I looked at the mysterious man standing and fully clothed in some sort of body suit now. He glared at me with arms folded over his chest. He looked between pissed and confused, and I stayed there watching him for once again what seemed like hours. Yet this time, my chest fired up like it was no joke and I felt myself falling towards the ground. Though, I never felt the pain of actually hitting the floor. I felt strong arms wrap around me, clutching me closer to their chest. I barely was able to glance up only to see the raven haired male above me. I gasped out only one thing before passing out. "S-Sora..." I didn't know what exactly happened as I was carried off somewhere. All I know is that I heard the man mutter out, "Always getting into trouble, huh Riku?" I smiled a little, not knowing why. I thought that maybe being a monster wasn't that bad after, I wasn't alone anymore.


	2. Chapter 1: We Are The Forgotten Ones

**Hello there, this is Yuki reporting that we have a new chapter! I was so pumped to write another one due to the fact that I had gotten an email saying that the story had a review. Man you don't know just how great that feels to have. So I would like to thank,**

**Yakusoku-Xion**-You were the only one who thought outside of the box like how we did! Thank you for giving it a shot, and reading me and my loved one's story. We thank you!

**So to not hold you up! Back to Vanitas and Dremku! 3 (A.K.A Dreaming Riku)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song, Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy (If I did I would make it sooo yaoi…- smile-)**

**Author Note:**Okay well the song is from BarlowGirl- Song for the Broken. The words that are underlined are what I changed to make the song fit the scene. If you would like to know what she really said please look up the song, it really is an amazing and beautiful song. I thought it would fit this.

* * *

**Someone to Love Me too**

**Chapter 1: We Are the Forgotten Ones**

_**I am the comfortable secure**_

_**The definition of this **__**broken**__** world**_

_**And I have perfected deceit**_

_**Even I believe I am above saving**_

_**And I'll never let You see**_

The shadows of all the fallen and broken worlds blindly mixed with each other making new and reformed murky worlds. Yet, this matter of coming together only made situations much worse due to the fact that all and everything was so very contrasting. The darkness of two kinds tried to mend only to rupture and break. There was a true darkness that swirled around in this empty mass of nothingness though. A darkness that was far darker than the rest, yet still held light within him.

The young boy was the only being left down there or so he thought while dreaming. The creature which bared bat like wings, claws and a sense of self honor slept quietly on the ground of darkness. Still unaware of the other being looking down at him from a slight distance, taking in what could have been seen in this empty void. The boy whom had his arms folded leaned against the everlasting darkness like it was a supporting beam or wall. His posture gave off arrogance and power that should have been banished. Even he was never meant to exist.

_**I am the broken **_

_**I am the bruised **_

_**I am the poor ones **_

_**I have been used**_

The little bat like boy slowly groaned in his sleep, still trying to adjust to the new features that were growing on him. He seemed to be in pain before his face relaxed in a sense of comfort. The masked male looking just grunted before pushing himself off of the wall. Slowly making his way towards the sleeping creature, the masked man drew out a small weapon in his hands. It looked to be a sharp knife like item, yet it was rusted and broken. It didn't look like anything of what it truly was anymore. He leaned down and rolled the younger one on his stomach before tugging at the other's clothing. The attacker moved the sharp object near the boy's neck before suddenly the boy under him turned and tried to defend himself by slashing with his new found claws.

"G-Get away from me!" The boy yelled while slowly trying to get up. His legs didn't want to obey his orders, so all he could do was growl at the masked man. The male seemed to be pleased with the other's movements before reaching up to take the helmet off. The dark matter moved out of the way quickly once again revealing the gold eyed boy from before. He smirked before standing back up again.

"I was trying to help you, idiot…"

_**It takes me falling to the ground**_

_**To admit to fully needing You**_

_**Then when I'm breathing my last breath**_

_**Come and save me, I will cry to You**_

'_**Cause pride has not let me say**_

"I don't need your help…I don't even know who you are! I-I thought I did, but it was just a lie…your dangerous..." The silver haired boy announced while holding his shoulders down. _I don't want anything to do with you, I don't know. why?_ He glanced up at the raven haired one still looking at him with this weird look in his eyes. They gave off the sense of lust, yet interest as in a predator would his food. The boy glared at the other.

"I'm fine...I don't need you…"

The gold eyes only changed when the young one mentioned not needing him. _I've heard those words before…_ The raven twirled the broken knife in his hands before gingerly licking the tip of the blade. "Oh really? Well, sorry for trying to cut holes in the back of your jacket. I guess you are fine with having leather up against your body with nowhere else to go."

The other male paused before realizing that he was feeling rather uncomfortable. He groaned before tugging at the clothing without having any luck. He was still not use to having zippers, let alone a body.

_**I am the broken **_

_**I am the bruised **_

_**We are**__** the poor ones **_

_**We**__** have been used**_

As the younger male struggled with his clothing, the raven moved closer to him. "Shall I fix it missy?" He taunted while moving behind the other in a rather sexual manner. The silver haired boy ignored his taunts before finally giving up on actually taking the garment off. "Fine, but don't do anything weird…By the way what is your real name…?"

The raven haired boy smirked before placing the broken knife near the back of the boy's jacket. "Well my name, the last time I checked, was Vanitas… and yours?" He asked while ripping open a new hole in the back of the white jacket. He moved his hand in and briefly grabbed the leather fleshly bat wing. It twitched in his grasp while Vanitas pulled it out of the man-made hole.

The other male shook at the sudden touch from the guy. He felt slightly weird, but the feeling seemed still so familiar. He growled out softly, "I don't know my name. I don't think I have one exactly." Vanitas silently nodded while doing the same to the other wing. "Well, do you have any memories?"

The boy frowned deeply, making his bangs cover his eyes. "I only dream. They are sad and broken dreams. I don't think my past life was anything worth remembering." Vanitas stared at the boy, before sighing. "Why?"

_**Why does it take so much to bring **__**us**__** to **__**our**__** knees?**_

_**Why does it take so much pain for me to see?**_

_**If strength is only found when **__**we're**__** on **__**our**__** knees**_

_**Why is it so hard to show that **__**we**__**are**__** weak?**_

Softly whispering yet still able to hear, the boy got up from where he as sitting. "I don't know, but as for a name I don't have one. You're lucky, you remember someone giving you a name, a meaning for something." He turned away from the other starting to walk away. Vanitas seethed out quickly. "You think that just because a person gives you a name that it means something? If you do, you really are stupid! Names do make you, yeah sure, but you do whatever the fuck you want to do with that name. I know that now, at least I know how I'm going to live my life."

The boy glanced back in shock, before frowning. "But what if you were never meant to exist in the first place?! I have no meaning, and I'm the only one—"A harsh sounding slap could be heard throughout the darkness like a siren on the sea. The darkness itself twitched with annoyance, clearly not happy with the sudden sound cutting through it. Vanitas glared furious gold eyes at the aquamarine eyed boy.

"You think you are the only one who was never meant to exist, and on top of that was even told that! Were you used? Manipulated into becoming a weapon of destruction?" He asked clearly angered at the other for thinking he had it bad when what seemed like just days ago he was in a battle for his life, to live. "Time and space may be different here, but I just had to fight someone I thought was my enemy, still do actually."

_**I am the broken **_

_**I am the bruised **_

_**I am the poor ones **_

_**I have been used…..**_

"No I was not told such things, or even had to fight like you must have had. Yet, I didn't have anything to begin with! Do you know how lonely I have been, just floating as a dark matter of nothingness? I had no body, no form, not anything! I was only left as a castaway power source that's not even needed anymore! I'm not needed anymore!" Streams of tears fell from the boy's eyes like the marine that made up his eyes lost the ability to hold it in anymore.

Vanitas grew eerily quiet as he stared at the crying boy before him. He was at a loss of words, seeing as he was never just a power source. He was technically still needed to forge the _X_-Blade. He was never just a temporary power; it sounded a lot like the forgotten Keyblades in the graveyard back home.

"Suck it up…stop crying…this is—a new beginning for us forgotten ones. I don't want to hear any more of this, just tell me a name you do remember." He ordered while roughly grabbing the boy closer to him, holding him tightly.

The silver haired boy sniffled a little before whispering out. "Riku…."

"Then, from now on you will be renamed as dreaming Riku-Dremku….."

Dremku glanced up at the slightly taller male. "Dremku? That is my new name?" Vanitas glanced the other way before rolling his eyes. "Uh, yeah if I gave it to you…" Dremku closed his eyes before nodding into the muscled shoulder of Vanitas.

"Okay…thank you..." The gold eyed boy turned away from the other before moving off of him. He glanced around the empty darkness before making his helmet form back over his head, hiding his embarrassment. The type of emotion he thought he would never allow himself to actually show. He thought maybe through his unversed underlings, but never his actual self.

"Let's get going, we don't need to stay here any longer than what we have too." Dremku smiled while rubbing his arms a little. He was never hugged before or never had the body to be hugged, yet it all still felt familiar to him. He didn't know why but some part of him felt like he was loved, truly loved. It couldn't have been Vanitas since he seemed to be too rough and was void of emotion, well maybe not lust for all he knew. He glanced back at the masked man trying to summon what looked like little creatures, before they disintegrated into darkness.

"Hay let's go, Dremku! Hurry up!" Vanitas complained before he started to walk.

"I know!" Dremku added before flapping his wings, diligently. He was given a name, a meaning. He was not alone like he before thought. And yes his new friend was not the nicest; but he did seem to care even if it was little. He figured that maybe Vanitas was just shy. _Well no matter what it was._ _Thank you for being here with me...Vanitas…_

* * *

**Well, that was the second chapter of Someone to Love Me Too. I hope you enjoyed it and well I won't be making any promises, we are going to be busy for the moment. We will still try to get these out and cranking like a real deadline, but we will see. After all, we both have college and unless Spring Break comes any sooner we will need our school time.**

**So thank you for reading and hope you review. If you have any questions please do ask, I usually am always checking my email. We will be happy to answer them all.**

**~See ya!**


End file.
